


Spook & Spunk

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: the whole gang goes into a haunted house. key is terrified, minho is annoyed, n taemin was right all along (requested on tumblr)warnings: cursing, vague haunted house description





	

“Can we go _in_ yet?” Taemin whines, kicking the back of Key’s seat. Onew taps his fingers on the steering wheel, raising an eyebrow at Key. Clearly they’re both annoyed. Key, however, doesn’t care.

“You can’t rush perfection,” he replies, smoothing out the edge of his winged eyeliner. He examines his face in his pocket mirror, admiring his artfully painted cat whiskers and painstakingly placed ears. He  looks _amazing._

“Key, we get it. You’re hot. Let’s go.” Taemin doesn’t wait for Key’s response, and immediately jumps out of Onew’s car. Onew and Key quickly follow.

Taemin puckers his lips as he looks at his reflection in the car window, and then bares his spider fangs with a dramatic hiss. Key rolls his eyes.

“Real cute, Taemin.” Taemin winks and readjusts the dangling legs of his spider hat.

“I’ll go buy the tickets and meet you up front, okay?” Onew walks off, tucking a pair of handcuffs into the back of his police uniform pants as he does so.

“He’s killing me,” Key sighs, smoothing out the fur of his cat tail.

“Same,” Taemin nods solemnly, “If only he wasn’t ace.” The two link arms, and make their way to the massive haunted house in the distance.

Screams, some from a cheap recording and others from within the house, grow louder as they grow closer. Costumed people mill around them, going from attraction to attraction. Key eyes the kiddie rides and candy apple stands with envy. _He_ has to go into a fucking haunted house.

“This is my least favorite thing we’ve ever done ever,” he states, gripping Taemin’s arm harder.

“It’ll be fine. It’s really small, and not too scary. I _promise_.” Taemin gives Key an encouraging smile, but Key still feels like he’s about to meet his death.

“What if I _die_?” he screeches, being melodramatic on purpose.

“You’re not going to die,” Taemin lowers his voice, “Besides, Minho will be there to protect you.”

“ _What?_ ” Key feels himself blush. “ _Minho?_ ” Taemin just wiggles his eyebrows in response.

“I can’t fucking do this with _him_ around,” Key hisses.

“What are you talking about? You get scared, he feels bad for the little kitty Key, and boom you’re fucking. It’s that simple.”

“Please shut up.” They reach the entrance of the haunted house where Onew and Jonghyun are waiting.

“Matching!” Jonghyun immediately pulls Key close, comparing his adorable puppy costume with Key’s sultry cat. Key snorts, but poses for Jonghyun’s selfie anyways. Key’s about to point out that “Looking pawstively adorable~” is a much better caption than “Key lookin purrfect as usual!” when Minho walks up behind Jonghyun.

He hisses, and then says something to Jonghyun in a shitty Transylvanian-ish accent. Key nearly swoons, even though Minho only raises an eyebrow at him in greeting. Jonghyun’s told him that Minho thinks he’s annoying, but Key couldn’t really care less. Minho is _hot_.

“Let’s go in, now!” Taemin beams. Key snaps out of his vampire-related fantasy, feeling a preemptive shudder run down his spine, and not the good kind. This is gonna suck.

~

“Fuck fuck _fuck FUCK_!” Key screams for the seventeenth time as they pass an obviously fake person covered in obviously fake blood on an obviously fake meat hook. Minho really regrets agreeing to split up. If Taemin hadn’t flashed his impossibly cute smile, Minho would have never agreed to go through the haunted house with just Key by his side.

“Come on, hurry _up_ ,” Minho snaps, dragging Key by the tight black sleeve of his cat outfit.

“Sorry, it’s just-” Key scurries after Minho, clearly terrified to be more than an arm’s width away from the guy, “This is absolutely _awful_. I want to leave.”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Minho slips past some woman dressed like a ghost, “We’re not actually in danger, you know.”

Not a second after Minho utters those damning words everything, including the lights and the lame Halloween-themed soundtrack, suddenly shuts off.

“Um...”

“Are you fucking serious?” Key grabs onto Minho’s arm without hesitation, only focusing on the size of his bicep for a second before his panic sets in.

“Well, I guess we’re going to have to find our way out,” Minho sighs, feeling more annoyed than anything, and begins to move along.

“ _Wait_ ,” Key pulls on Minho’s arm, “We can’t leave.”

“What? Why? You wanna stay in here even longer than we already have?”

“No, I just think-”

“Weren’t you begging to be led out five seconds ago?”

“Yeah, but now all the lights are off. We can’t keep going. It’s dangerous,” Key lets out a shaky breath. Minho examines the sheer terror on Key’s face, his eyes now slightly adjusted to the darkness, and sighs.

“Alright. We’ll sit here til they fix everything.”

“Thank you.”

The two feel their way to the floor, sitting beside each other with their backs against the styrofoam dungeon wall. Minho relaxes, grateful for Key’s silence, until he notices how labored the other’s breathing is.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous,” Key replies.

“Nothing’s gonna jump out,” Minho grabs Key’s hand, “I promise.”

“If you say so.” Minho can tell that the hand-holding is calming Key down. He grins.

“You look hot.”

“Thanks,” Key laughs, “But you can’t even see me.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen enough of that little kitty costume to remember what it looks like on you.”

Taemin’s smirking face flashes in Key’s mind. **...and boom you’re fucking. It’s that simple.**

Key gulps.


End file.
